Los 9 elegidos
by Sherezade22
Summary: Cuando la banda de Luffy vuelve a Alabasta después de 3 años, son atacados por un misterioso hombre que se llama Arthar, todos caen enfermos. Jaina una hechicera muy poderosa le pide a Vivi Nefertari, Reina de Alabasta, que busque a las 9 personas que se parezcan a los Sombreros de Paja. Con la ayuda de un misterioso cristal Vivi viaja a la Tierra y les pide a los 9 que la ayuden.


Me gustaría proponer, a los que me siguen, una historia de One Piece que se me ocurrió hace tiempo pero que no tuve tiempo de publicarla. La historia trata de que los miembros de la banda de Luffy Sombrero de Paja son atacados y caen gravemente enfermos, para salvarlos 9 personas de la Tierra son elegidos por cada uno de ellos. Decidí mezclar juegos, mangas y anime. Así que si alguno quiere tener alguna habilidad de otro personaje puede hacerlo. Solo pido la información importante que viene más abajo y si quiere añadir algo más pueden hacerlo. De momento están estos.

Monkey D Luffy -

Roronoa Zoro -

Nami -

Usopp -

Sanji -

Tony Tony Chopper -

Nico Robin - Sherezade22

Franky -

Brook -

Si alguno se le ocurre algo para la historia que me avise, como añadir a otro más tripulante más que sea de One Piece, bueno dejen comentarios o manden un PM, antes de que se me olvide si alguno propone algun nombre para la banda o máscota, bienvenidos sean.

Nombre - (No tiene por que tener apellido)

Edad - (Tu decides)

Ojo - (Como si cada ojo tiene colores distintos, a gusto)

Pelo - (No importa)

Caracteristicas fisicas - (Marcas de nacimiento, cicatrices, tatuajes u otras cosas. Vamos, como es)

Caracter - (Como es, sus defectos, manias y fobias)

Armas y/o frutas del Diablos - (No se pueden usar los que ya estan)

Historia - (No hace falta explicar, pero por si acaso. Todo de la persona, si sufrio algun accidente, trauma o demas)

Vestimenta - (Esto por que intentare mostrarlo en mi deviantart)(Tambien quiero de como sera en estos lugares ya que los elegidos empezaran en Alabasta pero Jaina los enviara al principio. ¿Me entendeis?. El principio, Drum, Alabasta, Jaya, Sky Piea... etc) (Pero para más adelante, solo quiero el principio)

Rango - (Oficial, navegante... ya me entendeis)

Apodo - (Con que nombre te sera conocido para el cartel)

Esta es la mia.

Nombre - Alena Walker. La llaman también "Allen".

Edad - 18 años

Ojo - Azules, cuando su estado de animo cambia se vuelven verde y al sol se vuelven de plata.

Pelo - Castaño largo por debajo de los hombros con mechas rubias.

Caracteristicas fisicas - Es esbelta, tiene mucha fuerza a pesar de no poser muchos musculos.

Caracter - Valiente, astuta y amable. Es muy sensible, a veces siente el dolor de los demas. Siempre tiene un libro para leer. Le da miedo los sitios cerrados y estrechos y su "oscuridad" (Que es estar sola)

Armas y/o frutas del Diablos - Jaina descubre que tiene mucho potencia con la magia, decide enseñarla y controla los 5 elementos del mundo; Energía, Agua, Fuego, Tierra y Aire. Y usa una daga.

Historia - Desde los 3 años fue discriminada por los demas niños por tener los ojos distintos y por no ser como el resto de niñas. En el colegia sufrio acoso escolar pero eso no la doblego, la realidad tenia más fuerza de voluntad que cualquier otra persona. Fue la más avanzada de su clase y decidio hacer la carrera de detective. Vivi la encuentra en la biblioteca mientras estudia para un examen.

Vestimenta - Pantalon largo azul marino, botas negras, camiseta sin mangas verde.

Rango - Detective

Apodo - "La Hechicera de los Elementos"

Cuando la banda de Luffy vuelve a Alabasta después de 3 años, son atacados por un misterioso hombre que se llama Arthar, todos caen enfermos. Jaina una hechicera muy poderosa le pide a Vivi Nefertari, Reina de Alabasta, que busque a las 9 personas que se parezcan a los Sombreros de Paja. Con la ayuda de un misterioso cristal Vivi viaja a la Tierra y les pide a los 9 que la ayuden. Estas 9 personas tendra nuevas habilidades y poderes, deberan encontra a Arthar y derrotarlo.

Empezare a publicar cuando hayan 2 más, si al cabo de una semana no hay gente tengo dos opciones; 1 - Hacer yo los Oc´s o 2 - Borrar la historia. La decision es vuestra.


End file.
